


Never Let You Go

by Anonymous6285



Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protective John Lennon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: It’s 31 October, 1957Paul is having a rough day, and John is there to make it a bit better.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Kudos: 23





	Never Let You Go

John and Paul had had a lot of fun that day just playing guitar. Mimi sat downstairs while the two of them were upstairs in his room after being kicked out of the dining room. Not that they minded, though. It was better to have a bit of privacy from her.

Especially on Paul, who hadn’t been feeling very good at all. He spent the morning crying until John had called and asked if he wanted to come over.

“Of course!” he had replied truthfully, wiping his eyes and practically running out of the house so his father didn’t ask any questions.

But John noticed that he had been a lot more quiet than usual. Hadn’t mentioned it, though. And he seemed to have forgotten until he heard a little sniffle next to him. He stopped playing and looked up at Paul, who turned his head the other way. 

“Paul? Are you alright, then?” The younger boy nodded, not wanting to get caught crying in front of John. He already felt young enough in front of him. “You sure? Why don’t we stop playing for a minute.”

John set his guitar down on the bed behind him and took Paul’s for him. Another sniffle hung in the air, and John sighed.

“Something’s up, Macca. Talk to me.”

“I don’t have to talk to you!” he snapped with a huff, wiping at his red eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, I didn’t mean it that way.” Paul stayed quiet. “Look, I just meant…” He stopped talking when his friend sniffled again. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s really nothing, John. We can keep playing.” But as he reached for his guitar, he sobbed loudly, scaring John.

“Paul! I mean, was it something I said?” He approached him worriedly.

“No, no, it wasn’t anything you did, okay? It’s not your fault. I just… god, I’m sorry.” He sighed and wiped at his eyes again.

“You’re sorry? What for?” He scooted closer to his friend and put an arm around him, pulling him into a bit of a hug. “Now, something’s wrong. You don’t have to tell me what, but I want you to know that I’m here for you no matter what, okay?”

Paul nodded. “Y-yeah.” More tears stung his eyes, and his breathing got a bit heavier. “I didn’t mean to just start crying like this, you know. It’s just been a hard day for me.”

“I get that.”

But Paul only shook his head. “You couldn’t, John. You can’t just…” He sobbed again, lowering his face into his hands as he cried harder. “It’s been a year, Johnny.”

“A year…?”

“Since she’s been gone,” he whispered, and John sighed through his nose.

“Oh, Paul. God, I’m so sorry.” His half hug had become a full one when Paul practically jumped on him, sniffling again.

“I mean, just over a year ago, everything was fine, you know? And now… now she’s gone, and I’m n-never gonna see her. Ever.”

John hugged him tighter. “God, that must be awful. I am so sorry.”

Paul didn’t bother wiping his tears away anymore. “It’s horrible. It’s only been a year, and I still feel this horrible--”

“Oh, Paulie. I couldn’t imagine you’d feel much better.” Paul sniffled yet again. “You know you have the right to be upset. You lost your mother, Paul. It’s horrible.”

Paul started to cry harder. “I really didn’t mean to… this is humiliating.”

“Paul, I-I’m not very good with crying, you know, b-but it’s okay to cry, and it’s alright. There’s nothing humiliating about it. It’s just a natural…” he trailed off, and Paul smiled lightly.

“Thanks, J-John. You’re so sweet.”

“Sweet? Now, that’s a word I would have never imagined I’d be called.”

Paul smiled with tears in his eyes. “Well, you are.”

“For you?” John put a hand on his friend’s face. “For you, I'd be anything.” Then he glanced down at the younger man, still holding onto him. 

Paul let out a small whine. “I’m never gonna let go of you, John.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
